Battles UniteA Brothers Sacrifice
by Devilsdeath
Summary: Clouds vaction is cut short by a dark stranger. Please R
1. I HAVE A BROTHER

Devilsdeath: *SNORE**SNORE**SNORE*  
Devilsdeath: What the hell am I doing!  
Angelslife: I don't know.  
Devilsdeath: What do you mean you don't know, your standing right in front of me!  
Angelslife: I don't know.  
Devilsdeath: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Final Fantasy games.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Battles Unite-A Brothers Sacrifice  
Chapter 1: "I have a brother!"  
  
We start our adventure with Cloud at a town named Forever with his friends Yuffie and Tifa. While they were just in the middle of relaxing and a fight brakes out.   
"Give me all your fucking Gil or I'll gut your wife!" screamed the stranger at the shop keeper's wife.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! NO PLEASE SPARE ME! ASSHOLE!" yells the shop keepers wife.  
"Stop you fucking idiot."screamed Cloud as he ran up to the stranger, " I said stop asshole."  
*a slice of the strangers blade and the ring of metal against metal*   
"Yuffie, a little HELP!" "I'm coming, I'm coming. I can't find my boomerang blade."  
"Just come help me!" "Okay." *Yuffie grabs her bra and runs to help Cloud*  
"Take this asshole!"says Yuffie *Yuffie smacks the stranger with her bra*  
"NO ONE CALLS ME AN ASSHOLE. Do you know who I am?" "No?" "I am the all powerful ruler of darkness...Shadow!"*Shadow swings at Yuffie and Yuffie throughs her bra at him*  
*Cloud ,now unstuck, swings at Shadow but fails to hit because Shadow disappears in a puff of black smoke* "Where in the hell did he go?"yelled Cloud to himself. "I don't know, but lets go wake up Tifa ,its almost lunchtime."says Yuffie calmly.  
When they finally got Tifa awake{3 hours} it was dinner time so the all went down to the Eat Me Out restaurant.  
"You want to go Eat Me Out?"asks Tifa.  
"Sure." said Cloud in a perverse way.  
"No I meant the restaurant!" said Tifa as she started to spread her legs.  
"How about you Yuffie? Do you want to get ate out?" asked Cloud.  
*SLAP Yuffie slaps Cloud*  
The next day the three of them set out to find out more about Shadow. As their walking Tifa stubbles into a deep dark cavern and she finds an old lady.  
"Who the hell are you?"asked Tifa.  
"I'm the fortune teller from Forever."  
"You are!"  
"Yes, Why?"  
"Because I want to know about a person named Shadow."  
"Ah, Shadow, the master of darkness."  
"Tifa are you alright?"asked Cloud and Yuffie.  
"Yes and I found someone who could tell us about Shadow."  
"Good."  
"Yo...yo...yo...you are the brother of the evil Shadow!" says the fortune teller.  
"I HAVE A BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yells Cloud.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Devilsdeath: What the hell kind of story was that?  
Angelslife: That was your story.  
Devilsdeath: Oh yeah it was wasn't it. 


	2. A DARKNESS THREATENS ALL

Devilsdeath: Now where did we go?  
Angelslife: You were at the bar.  
Devilsdeath: What was I doing at the bar?  
Angelslife: You were getting shit faced.  
Devilsdeath: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BATTLES UNITE-A BROTHERS SACRIFICE  
CHAPTER 2: A DARKNESS THREATENS ALL  
  
"Wake up, wake up. It's time for lunch and we need to get going." says Yuffie.  
*SNORE* "But I want to go back to Forever."Cloud says in his sleep. *SNORE, Cloud snores again*  
"I said, WAKE UP!"  
"I'm up, I'm up!"exclaims Cloud, "I'm hungry. Do we have any food?"  
"No we don' t have any fucking food because your dumb ass forgot to pack any food!"yelled Yuffie.  
"Oh yeah. I did kinda' forget didn't I"  
"You dumb fucking asshole."  
"HEY YOU GUYS YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE THAT KINDA' LANGUAGE!"yelled Tifa from inside her tent {trying to find some clothes to wear}.  
"SHUT UP, AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Yuffie to Tifa.  
*Tifa runs out of her tent with only a pair of pants on and trying to put on her bra* "Don't tell me what to do bitch!"  
* SLAP, Yuffie slaps Tifa* "Don't ever call me a bitch,bitch!"  
"Ladies, ladies lets all fuck and make up." says Cloud.  
*SLAP. SLAP, Yuffie an Tifa both slap Cloud*  
"Fine, fine kiss and make up"  
"Ok." "Ok" *Yuffie and Tifa start trying to fuck each other* *THUD, Cloud tries to jump into the action but Yuffie and Tifa both got out of the of Cloud and Cloud hits the ground*  
*Yuffie and Tifa both get dressed back up*  
They finally start on their adventure.  
"Man we've been walking for hours and we still haven't found any sign of civilization!"says Tifa.  
"Look a town!" says Cloud  
"Where, where? I don't see it."  
"Right there."  
"Right where."  
"Ri....."  
"THERE!" yells Yuffie as loud as she can say it.  
"Alright. Civilization." yells Tifa.  
*they all run down the hill*  
When they get to the town they find out that there is nothing in the town except for Shadow. The whole town was a lure to get them to fight Shadow.  
"What in the fuck did you do to the town, brother? " asks Cloud.  
"I gave them what they always wanted, to be with their god!"  
"Shadow you are an evil assho...."said Yuffie.  
"I thought I told you not to call me an asshole! Nobody lives to call me an asshole twice, bitch"  
"Don't call me a bitch, asshole."  
*both Yuffie and Shadow go at each other*  
"I think we can just sit back and watch, huh Tifa." exclaims Cloud  
"Yeah you can just sit back and watch me strip for you." says Tifa  
"What did you say?"  
"I said that I will strip for you."  
"Score." said Cloud under his breath.  
"Now you all will be submitted to darkness." yells Shadow.  
*Tifa started to put her clothes back on*  
"Damn you Shadow, damn you!" yells Cloud in disbelief.  
"Darkness unite. Become one with me. Give me the power to defeat these light lovers."  
*the whole town started to get covered in darkness*  
"where are you taking use to."asks Cloud.  
"We are going to darkness nothing can defeat me in the darkness. Darkness will destroy everything even you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devilsdeath: I'd love being Cloud.  
Angelslife: Why?  
Devilsdeath: Because he get a free stripper*drink**drink**Thud* 


	3. ONE NIGHT TO LIVE, MAKE IT LAST

Devilsdeath: Man I need to stop getting so drunk. I can't even remember where the fuck I am.  
Angelslife: your at your house for once.  
Devilsdeath: I have a house. *Thud*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BATTLES UNITE-A BROTHERS SACRIFICE  
CHAPTER 3: ONE NIGHT TO LIVE, MAKE IT LAST.  
  
"Where, where are we?" asked Tifa.   
"Were in Darkness or that's what Shadow says." says Cloud.  
"What do you mean darkness."  
"I don't know. Ask Shadow."  
"I think I will. By the way where is Shadow any way?'  
"I don't know. He was fighting Yuffie... Hay were's Yuffie?"  
"That little fucker he captured Yuffie!" yelled Cloud.  
After a couple hours of searching Darkness they finally found some thing that is like civilization.   
The town they stumbled upon was called Disconstruction.  
"What the hell kind of town is this?" asked Cloud in a puzzled voice.  
"Hell if I know I just got here too dumb ass!" exclaimed Tifa.  
"That was a hypothetical question, bitch."  
"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!"  
Tifa and Cloud walked around Disconstruction for about an hour until they came upon Shadow. Shadow told them that they only hand a night to live because all that enter Darkness that are from the light are destroyed if they can't find the Door Of Life.  
"Shit I knew there was a catch to this whole fucking world!"yelled Tifa with a surprised look on her face.  
"Yeah, that's a little fucking crazy." said Cloud  
"Lets see if we can find the Door Of Life and get out of this shitty ass place."  
"Yeah, I'm with you."  
"Your not going any where!" Yells Yuffie.  
"Yuffie your alright. I was worried about you." said Cloud affectionately.  
"I'm not the one you know as Yuffie. I am darkness itself!"  
"Give Yuffie back you fucking asshole!"  
*Ka-Ching Yuffies boomerang hits Cloud's sword*  
*slam another blow of the boomerang*  
"Yuffie I am not going to fight you!" yelled Cloud to the spiritless Yuffie.  
"You can't reach her. She is to far into the darkness." said darkness. "I have consumed to much of her soul you will never get her back."  
"GIVE YUFFIE BACK! NOW!" screamed Shadow.  
"What do you want with this pathetic light lover?" asked darkness.  
"She is the reason why I live and I am no longer your slave. I would rather die trying to destroy you than be your slave and not have a chance to be alive!" exclaimed Shadow.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Shadow?" asked Cloud with a puzzled look on his face.  
"I'm saying I want to join you brother to destroy darkness and get Yuffie back."exclaimed Shadow.  
"Alright lets get him before he tries to attack again." *Ching the ring of Clouds light sword and Shadows dark sword against Yuffies boomerang*  
"Hey not so hard Cloud. Don't hurt Yuffies body." Yelled Shadow.  
"Then how do expect us to beat her, it, what ever that thing is?" asked Cloud while dodging Yuffies boomerang.  
"Us your swords special ability. Maybe if we both us our specials at the same time we might be able to bring Yuffie back."  
"What special attack?"  
"Your swords Light Ray. I have the Darkness Beam."  
"Wait a sec Shadow. Damn it shit face would you stop trying to cut of my fucking ass while I'm talking to my fucking brother. Okay Shadow let do it before he finds a counter to these attacks."  
"Light/Darkness Ray/Beam!/!" said Cloud and Shadow together.  
"Infinite Darkness!" yelled darkness as he countered their sword specials.  
By the way if your wondering about Tifa she's okay. She's having a tequila and watching this fight.  
Now back to our real adventure.  
"How did he counter our attacks with just a wave of his hand?"asked Cloud.  
"I don't know I guess he get powered up in Darkness. We need to get him through the Door Of Life maybe he'll be weaker in the light." said Shadow.  
"You will never get me through the Door Of Life because you all will be consumed like this fucking bitch that I possessed." said darkness.  
"We will do what it takes to destroy you!" says Cloud.  
"My time in this vessel is over." exclaimed darkness.  
*thud, Yuffies spiritless body falls to the ground and Shadow runs to her side*  
"Yuffie my love please don't be dead!" yelled Shadow.  
"Shadow there's nothin' you can do for her now."  
"Cloud , never say never."*Shadow kisses Yuffie spiritless body. By kissing her he transferred part of his spirit into her body. Yuffie wakes up*  
"What the fuck happened to me?" asked Yuffie.  
"You got your spirit ate by darkness but Shadow brung you back." exclaimed Cloud in shock.  
"Yuffie, Yuffie your back." yelled Tifa.  
*Yuffie jumps on Shadow and starts to strip for him for saving her {later they go fuck each other but that's later [sorry to disappoint all of you]}*  
"We better tack advantage of this one night alive, huh?" asked Cloud.  
"Yeah I guess we should." replied Tifa as she starts to strip for Cloud {again}.  
"Yes, Yes, harder ,harder!" said all of them while getting fucked.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devilsdeath: *ties up Angelslife and throws him off a cliff*  
Angelslife: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *SPLAT*  
Meanwhile on the other side of the cliff.  
Doc_wanabe: MWAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA!!! Let's see how you like it.  
Ringlord: you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass! *SPLAT*  
Devilsdeath & Doc_wanabe: HA HA *THUD* 


	4. THE DOOR OF LIFE

Devilsdeath: Damn it Angelslife I told you to keep me away from the beers.  
Angelslife: What beers are we talking about?  
Devilsdeath: The ones I'm drinking dumb ass. *THUD*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BATTLES UNITE-A BROTHERS SACRIFICE  
CHAPTER 4: THE DOOR OF LIFE  
  
"Oh that was great!" said Tifa as she got her G-string pulled up.  
"You better believe it. That was the best sex I've had in years." said Cloud as he got his shirt on.  
"What a beginner." exclaimed Yuffie as she got her G-string pulled up.  
"Hey, It's not my fault that I couldn't fuck anyone. I was under control of darkness." said Shadow as he got his pants on.  
As they left Disconstruction with only an hour to live they run into a little girl.  
"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" asked Cloud.  
"I am Meya." said the girl.  
"So Meya. What do you want?" asked Cloud again.  
"I want your souls!" yelled Meya.  
"Your not Meya your darkness!" yelled Shadow.  
"Nice of you to notice dumb fuck!" yelled darkness   
"Damn it darkness you always got to go for the hot ones don't you?" asked Cloud.  
*SLAP, Tifa slaps Cloud* "OH, so you don't think I'm hot do you?" asked Tifa angrily.  
"I would have sd the same thing if you had been controlled by darkness." said Cloud.  
"So you think I'm hot?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yes, I think you, Tifa, and Meya are all hot."  
"Hey Yuffie do think me and you cold hook up sometime, if you know what I mean?" asked Cloud anxiously.  
"Yes Cloud I'll fuck you if you can get us out of here!" said Yuffie in a kinda' pleased way.  
"Alright another score." said Cloud under his breath.  
"Darkness, this is the last time you're going to hurt anyone!" yelled Shadow as he ran at darkness {Meya}.  
*darkness jumps over Shadow and stabs him in the arm* "AAAAAAAH! Damn it darkness!"  
"Shadow are you alright?" asked Cloud worriedly.  
"I'll be fine. Just keep your self from getting killed!"  
"Why?" asked Cloud.  
"Because you're the only one that can use Light of the Living Star!" exclaimed Shadow.  
"Now I see why you put your life on the line for these fucking light lovers. It's because you want them to escape. That won't happen though because once clouds dead you're all dead!" yelled darkness.*darkness runs at Cloud with Meya's sword staff out stretched ready to cut his head off. When al of a sudden Shadow jumps in between the sword staf and Cloud. Shadow got cut in half from the top of his head down to the middle of his chest.*  
"DAMN YOU DARKNESS!" yelled Cloud as loud as he could, "YOU'RE GONA' PAY!"   
*Cloud pikes up Shadow's sword and fusees it with his own sword to make the Sword of Darkened Light*  
"I'm not affraid of you or your new sword." said darkness.  
"You will be. Light of the Death Star!"yelled Cloud.  
Light of the Death star pulls the spirit of whatever it is in and puts it in the sword, but Light of the Living Star shaowes a path to whatever the beholder wants.  
*darkness releases his spirit away from Meya and Meya's spirit gets caught by Light of the Death Star, but before Meya's spirit gets ripped from her body Cloud calls off the attack*  
"Meya are you okay?" asked Cloud.  
"Yes, but how do you know my name?" asked Meya curiously.  
"It's a long story." said Cloud.  
"Tell me."  
"I'll tell you if you fuck." said Cloud.  
"I thought I got to fuck you." asked Yuffie.  
"You will. You al will get to." said Cloud.  
"None of you will ever get to fuck again because it is darkness morning. Now you will all die!" yelled darkness.  
"Not if I can help it!" yelled Cloud, "Light of the Living Star!"  
"Damn you! You can't leave!" screamed darkness.  
Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and Meya {Shadow was carried by Cloud}all followed the path that was created by Clouds sword. O their way to the Door of Life they had to fight of many of darknesses minions but when they finaly made it to the Door of Life it was locked shut.  
"Damn it!" yelled Cloud, "It just had to be fucking locked!"  
"Cloud, calm down." said Yuffie calmly.  
"Calm down! Calm down! Fuck calm down!"  
"Tifa try talking some sense into him." said Yuffie.  
"Why me?"  
"I'll fucking do it." said Meya.*Meya walks up to Cloud* "I'll fuck you if you calm down."  
"Right know?" asked Cloud eagerly.  
"Yes right now." said Meya.  
Cloud and Meya fuck for about two or three hours while Tifa and Yuffie hold off the minions.  
[I'm sorry but I can't wright sex senses worth a shit so you will have to do without].  
"OH, that was great." said Meya.  
"Yeah I agree."said Cloud.  
"Hey have any of you guys seen my bra?" asked Meya.  
"No! Just hurry up we need to get out of here!" yells Tifa  
"just try cutting the fucking thing in half!" yells Yuffie.  
*Cloud uses his sword and cuts the door in half anf they all walk through*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Devilsdeath: Damn Cloud gets all the girls.  
Angelslife: Yeah he is one lucky guy.  
Devilsdeath: Damn him! *THUD*  
Angelslife: Yeah damn him! 


End file.
